


Rebs Naughty Stuff

by rebJedi5



Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark Aya, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, visible genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebJedi5/pseuds/rebJedi5
Summary: This is just where I’ll dump my smut since Tumblr is the worst.
Relationships: Aya/Razer (Green Lantern), Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Dark Aya x Razer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how this situation would come up but I like this dynamic so there ya go!


	2. Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some private time after raising hell in Gotham!


	3. Din x Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea is that the room is dark enough so that they can’t see each other, so Din has some peace of mind.


End file.
